


Face in the Crowd

by WanderingShiren



Series: What Lies Underneath [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Gen, Jealousy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Amethyst deals with some unhealthy self image issues.





	Face in the Crowd

Amethyst opens the door to her apartment, dropping her bag on the floor with a huff and kicking her shoes off into the darkness.

Amethyst had just gotten home from Pearl's apartment after an afternoon of working on their project.

It wasn't late, but Amethyst feels exhausted nonetheless.

Amethyst starts a pot of water on the stove for cup noodles before heading off into her bedroom to don her pyjamas. She catches herself in the mirror.

Amethyst peers into the mirror, painted expression overtaking her face.

She looks and looks and can't see anything she likes about herself.

Her short hair, matted and ruffled with a dull brown look.

Her small frame, not helped along with her chubby weight. she looks down at her gut with disdain.

She would never have the height of her long gone sister or the inhuman strength of her jailed cousin.

She wasn't smart like Pearl or Peridot or athletically gifted like Lapis. She even lacked the wisdom of Steven, the likes of whom was a 13 year-old she had gone to for advice on multiple separate occasions.

Amethyst was boring. Just another face in the crowd.

She walks away from the mirror, sighing.

She collects her pyjamas from off the ground, tossing her school clothes into the corner and walking back to her kitchen, putting her clothes on along the way.

She stares at the pot, waiting for it to boil while she mulls over herself.

Maybe she was only average now, but she could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentionally left short because Amethyst will be receiving a lot of attention later in this series if all goes according to plan.


End file.
